Screaming Mantis
Screaming Mantis, also known as Screaming Beauty, is a major antagonist in the video game; Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. She is the leader of the Beauty and the Beast Unit, but under the influence of Psycho Mantis. History Past Screaming Mantis was born in a war torn village in South America. When she was just a child, her village was attacked and eventually burned to the ground. Hunted by enemy death squads, she ended up being separated from her family. She took refuge inside the basement of a building. Shortly after she entered the basement, she discovered that it was actually a makeshift torture chamber. However, given the constant military presence outside in the village, she wasn't able to leave the corpse-littered room. To make things worse, she was eventually locked into the basement so she couldn't escape. She constantly heard screams of tortured villagers, and haunted her every day and every night. After weeks of being locked in the cellar, she kept herself hydrated by drinking the dirty water that had pooled up on the floor. Drinking all that water eventually lead to hallucinations. She saw a single black praying mantis, who taught her how to block her ears from the screams. She also learned from the mantis on how to survive. She managed to survive by eating the corpses that littered the floor. However, she only ate the male corpses, much like a female mantis devours her mates. The starvation and dehydration had done irreparable damage to her mind. She survived for several weeks and somehow managed to escape the basement, and get back to the surface. Eventually she encountered forces that were led by Liquid Ocelot. They subjected her to gene therapy and drug induced nanotherapy, building up her psyche for their ultimate plan. Eventually, Mantis's psyche was torn out of her own mind, and was replaced with what remained of Psycho Mantis. Shortly after this, the young woman went under the alias of Screaming Mantis and became the leader of the Beauty and the Beast Unit. ''Metal Gear Solid 4'' In 2014, Screaming Mantis, along with the other members of the Beauty and the Beast Unit were sent to kill off the Middle Eastern Rebels. She mostly watched the other member kill the rebels, however she did use her "psychic" abilities to kill some of them. After the they slaughtered all the rebels, Screaming Mantis took a bow and commanded the other B&B members to retreat. Confronting Snake While Snake, Meryl and Akiba were storming the Outer Haven fortress, Snake encountered an unconscious Meryl. After fending off the FROGS, Meryl regained her conscious. However, after she woke up, Meryl pointed a gun at Snake, having become possessed by Screaming Mantis. Mantis attempt to possess Snake's body, but Snake managed to dodge her shot. Mantis then decided to force Meryl to point her gun and shoot herself. Just when she was about to shoot herself, Akiba shot Mantis' Psycho Doll, which cut the connection between her and Meryl's nanomachines. After which, Mantis used her Sorrow Doll to possess the corpses of the FROGS troops. Some of the corpses managed to knock out Meryl and Akiba, but Snake manage to shoot them down. Screaming Mantis appeared to fight herself and mentioned that it has been a "long time" since she encountered Snake. Snake asked if she was Psycho Mantis as he could see his spirit floating behind her, to which Screaming Mantis said that Psycho Mantis was "another me." Mantis then shot two energy balls from her Psycho Doll to possess Meryl and Akiba. Mantis managed to possess Meryl, but couldn't possess Akiba, as he had no nanomachines in him. Realizing this, Mantis decided to possess all the corpses of the FROGS and took control over their bodies by using both the Psycho Doll and Sorrow Doll. Snake was able to subdue Meryl by suppressing her nanomachines. While fighting Mantis, Snake realized that his aiming was off. He eventually figured out that Screaming Mantis was manipulating his nanomachines to control his body and managed to suppress his nanomachines, before continuing to fight Mantis. Despite his nanomachines being suppressed, Snake still couldn't hit her. After a while, Snake decided to shoot her dolls. After shooting down Mantis' dolls, and acquiring them, Meryl was safe from Mantis' control. Snake then shot down the Sorrow Doll to sever Mantis' control over the FROGS corpses. Snake then used the powers of the Psycho Doll to control Mantis and defeat her. However, after her defeat, Mantis' suit was flung forcefully away form her body, barely missing Snake. Screaming Beauty fell out of her shell, and as soon as she hit the ground, she started to panic. She began hearing the tortured screams from her past. Screaming Beauty begged for the screaming to stop and her inner demons to have some mercy. Shortly after that, Beauty moved slowly towards Snake, begging to be released from her torment. Snake managed to defeat Screaming Beauty, and she went into a fetal position. Abilities Being the leader of the B&B Unit, Screaming Mantis is the most dangerous member, as she apparently controls the other B&B Members. She possesses powerful psychic abilities, very similar to Psycho Mantis. However her psychic powers come from her ability to control the nanomachines inside a person's body much like puppet master. She can also teleport, and throw her knives, and break the fourth wall by having the game appear to have restarted, or the screen to black out. Her most unique weapons are two dolls with various abilities; the Psycho Doll and the Sorrow Doll. The Psycho Doll allows Mantis the ability to control any living person(s) with nanomachines in their body. The Sorrow Doll allows her control corpses with nanomachines inside their bodies. When Mantis loses her suit and becomes Screaming Beauty, she acquires the ability to kill Snake instantly if she come in contact, though how she got that ability is unknown. Trivia * Like the rest of the Beauty and the Beast Unit, Screaming Mantis pays homage to bosses of the previous Metal Gear Solid games. Her name comes from Psycho Mantis, her weapons, which are knives come from Vamp, and her primary emotion, Screaming, comes from a mixture between The Pain and The Fear. * Her beauty appearance is based on the super model; Scarlett Chorvat * If Screaming Mantis is defeated via non-lethal methods, the Screaming Beauty Face Camo is unlocked * Screaming Beauty is the only boss in Metal Gear Solid 4, whose main weapon(s) can be acquired during the boss fight. * Throughout the game, when Screaming Mantis is on screen, Snake can see the ghost of Psycho Mantis behind Screaming Mantis. * The fight with Screaming Mantis is a complete reference towards the fight with Psycho Mantis. Much like the fight with Psycho Mantis, there's a health bar for a knocked out Meryl, and if she dies, the result is a game over. Screaming Mantis will also dodge every weapon that Snake uses to fight her, much like Psycho Mantis. And just like Psycho Mantis, Screaming Mantis may cause the TV screen to black out, or appear that the game has restarted. Category:Metal Gear Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Female Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Terrorists Category:Leader Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Game Bosses Category:Mentally Ill Category:Possessor Category:Contradictory Category:Pawns Category:Assassins Category:Military Category:Mercenaries Category:Tragic Category:Cannibals Category:Misandrists Category:Self-Aware Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Nameless Category:Perverts